Lakeside Fun
by HPloveisreallove
Summary: A oneshot of **SMUT** by the lake. Merlin/Arthur


Merlin stared down at Arthur's bare back as it rose and fell with the prince's breathing. Arthur had taken Merlin with him on one of his hunting trips, and while they were following their prey they had come across a lake. Being such a hot, sunny day, neither of them could resist the temptation of stripping down to the bare essentials and jumping in.

It was a couple hours later and now the two of them were sitting on the bank, enjoying the remaining sunshine before dusk, their hunt completely forgotten for the moment. Arthur was stretched out on his stomach, allowing his back to soak up the warmth, his head turned to one side and he lay on his arms with his eyes closed contentedly. Merlin didn't think anyone could look more perfect. The young warlock sat with his arms around his legs, and his eyes traced every inch of Arthur's muscled body.

"What _are _you looking at, Merlin?"

Startled, Merlin realized the prince had noticed Merlin staring at him, and he blurted out, "Your back." Arthur looked at him quizzically and Merlin hurried on before Arthur could say anything. "You see, you've been lying there for awhile, and I was just concerned that you might get burned."

Arthur sighed and turned his head the other direction. "Then perhaps you'd better go and find an aloe plant."

"Yes, sire," Merlin said immediately. He jumped up and walked into the trees to find the plant. The young warlock silently berated himself for not being more careful. Really, he shouldn't have been staring at Arthur like that, but couldn't help it. Every time he was in the presence of his prince he couldn't but notice things about the boy: the way he frowned just the tiniest bit when Uther ranted about magic, or the way his blue eyes lit up ever so slightly when Merlin entered the room…

Of course that was probably because he'd remembered some task he wanted Merlin to do. At least that's what Merlin kept telling himself. He didn't dare hope it was more than that, because even on the off chance it was it could never work between them. Uther was obsessed with extinguishing all existing magic, and Arthur was his son; Merlin would never ask Arthur to make that kind of choice.

Merlin found the plant he was looking for and cut part of it off. As he walked back to Arthur part of him hoped the prince had remembered their hunt and had decided to follow it after all, but he had no such luck. Arthur was still sprawled out on the ground; he hadn't moved an inch.

Merlin sat down next to him. "I found the plant."

"Good, now rub the aloe on my back."

"S-sire?"

Arthur looked despairingly at Merlin. "Really, Merlin, you don't think I'd be able to reach, do you?"

"No, of course not." He squeezed the juice onto his hand and inched closer to Arthur. Merlin took a deep breath, and then started rubbing the aloe onto Arthur's back. His hands had barely even made contact when he knew he was getting hard. He breathed in slowly, trying to think of something other than his hands on the prince's back, and focused instead on their hunt. He pictured quietly falling back as Arthur aimed his arrow, not wanting to actually see the animal as it was killed. His eyes drifted over to Arthur, and as he pulled back on his bow his tan muscles flexed under his clothes…

Okay, _that _wasn't helping. Merlin glanced down at Arthur and saw that the prince still had his eyes shut. Good, at least he hadn't noticed anything. He closed his eyes and tried focusing on something else.

Arthur actually _had _noticed something was off about Merlin. When Merlin started rubbing the aloe on him Arthur noticed how he did it with more care than was strictly necessary, but Arthur didn't want to complain because the other boy's fingers kneading his muscles felt so good. In fact, it was a little too pleasing, and Arthur suddenly realized how uncomfortable it was lying on his front like he was. He turned his head to tell Merlin to stop when he noticed Merlin had his eyes closed and appeared to be focusing on something far away. Arthur stifled a laugh and started to turn himself around completely.

Merlin tore his eyes open when he felt Arthur moving under his hands. The prince turned around to face him and Merlin lifted his hands off instantly, but he noticed a look in Arthur's eyes that he hadn't seen before. He recognized it at was once, because he felt sure the same look was in his own eyes: it was lust.

Merlin lowered his hands back down to Arthur without thinking, this time rubbing his chest. Arthur's eyes closed at the touch, and Merlin heard him exhale slowly. He didn't pause to think that this couldn't be happening, that maybe it _shouldn't _be happening, but instead bent down and kissed Arthur.

Arthur was surprised at the sudden kiss, but he felt Merlin's tongue run across his lower lip and Arthur opened his mouth to allow Merlin entrance. Merlin's tongue explored the prince's mouth while one of his hands ran down Arthur's chest to his stomach where it hesitated, then slid inside Arthur's shorts and grasped his stiffening member. Arthur moaned into the kiss and thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth. Merlin started stroking Arthur's cock, delighted that Arthur was responding to him like this. Arthur felt his back arch a little as Merlin quickened his pace, and he rolled them over so that he was now lying on top of Merlin.

Merlin removed his hand as Arthur started grinding against him eagerly and pulled the blond tighter against him. The grinding was only allowing for partial pleasure, especially with their clothes in the way. Luckily Merlin knew how to take care of that. When Arthur started kissing his neck Merlin took his chance.

Arthur thought he heard Merlin whisper something as he started to nibble on Merlin's neck but he didn't pay it any attention. Until he realized his and Merlin's shorts were suddenly gone. Arthur paused for just a second, but figured Merlin must have removed them and he'd just been too in the moment to notice. He carried on with his ministrations to Merlin's neck while Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur.

Arthur knew what he wanted but he wanted to check with Merlin first. He glanced up and his eyes connected with Merlin's gorgeous blue eyes. Merlin nodded, and Arthur continued. Being completely inexperienced, Arthur didn't take the time to prepare Merlin before he pushed himself into Merlin's entrance. Merlin winced in pain and Arthur paused, worried.

"Just...give me a second," Merlin said. Arthur leaned down to kiss him while he waited for the okay, which Merlin gave him a moment later. Arthur pulled back and slowly pushed himself all the way in, reveling in the sounds coming from Merlin. He continued thrusting into Merlin, gradually picking up speed and causing Merlin to moan more frequently and louder. Arthur was loving it, and it took everything he had not to come too early. Merlin reached up with one of his hands and tangled it in the blonde's hair, pulling slightly. This felt incredible to Arthur, who pulled his head in the opposite direction of Merlin's hand causing Merlin to pull even harder and Arthur moaned because somehow the pain was also pleasure.

Merlin felt his orgasm coming, though not fast enough, and whimpered Arthur's name. Again Arthur had to keep himself from going over the edge because of the way Merlin said his name, but when Merlin bit into his shoulder he couldn't hold it off any longer. His shoulder stung but a feeling far more pleasing was escaping him as he held Merlin tightly against him in the middle of their shared orgasm.

When he was spent he rolled off of Merlin, both of them panting. Arthur glanced over at Merlin, wanting to see his expression, but Merlin was determinedly looking straight up at the sky. Arthur just continued to stare at him until Merlin finally looked over at the prince.

"Well that was new," Arthur said lightheartedly. Merlin smiled weakly but Arthur noticed the awkwardness growing in his eyes, and Merlin looked so damn cute that Arthur had to force himself from jumping back on top of the other boy. Instead he rolled back over and kissed Merlin, lightly this time, but no less passionately. When he opened his eyes back up and looked at Merlin he was glad to see the awkwardness was gone and Merlin was all smiles.

Arthur sat up to grab their shorts, but he saw they weren't anywhere around. Surely Merlin wouldn't have been able to throw them all the way into the forest?

"Merlin, where are our clothes?" The prince asked.

It took a few seconds for Merlin to realize what Arthur was asking, then it dawned on him. When he had wanted to remove their shorts he had unthinkingly used a vanishing spell. He laughed nervously and pulled Arthur back down to him, hoping to distract him for a while.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it :D  
They say smut is a good cure for writer's block, so hopefully I can now go back to work on my other ficcy :)


End file.
